


Relapse

by ShepardCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardCommander/pseuds/ShepardCommander
Summary: Allura is taken and Shiro's demons come out to play.





	

 

“No!”

His fist ached from beating on the escape pod's metal door, but he didn't care. He could barely feel the pain, even as scuffs appeared along the armor encasing his hand and flesh bruised. Large round indents formed in what had once been flawless steel, his metal appendage nearly punching through to the vacuum of space beyond, but he was unable to register the danger he was putting himself in.

Allura.

The only heir to the Altean throne, one of the last of her kind.

Beautiful, smiling, hope-filled Allura. Brave and dazzling, forgiving and ever-patient.

Delivered straight into the hands of her father's murderers.

All because he wasn't strong enough.

“ _No!_ ”

With one last loud clang, Shiro's fists stilled in their useless and directionless fury. Eyes wide, breath coming in sporadic bursts, he leaned his head against the only thing keeping him safe, keeping him alive, the very thing he wanted to rend apart because it had separated her from him and she was _gone_.

He had let them take her.

He had let them.

He had let them...let them…He...had...

Something that tasted of salt and was the consistency of water spilled down his cheeks, across his nose, leaked into his mouth, dotted the floor and his booted feet. His vision swam and a buzzing filled his ears.

He was broken. A broken soldier. But she had seen the potential in him, had _believed_ in him and trusted him and he had failed her.

_Allura._

So bright, so strong…

_Allura._

And he had...

“ _Shiro!”_

Chills snaked down his sweat-slicked spine—Matt; that was _Matt's_ voice—but when he turned around there was no one there. He was alone, alone, alone, and there was no one there.

“ _I'm scared, Shiro!”_

His head whipped back to the viewport of the shuttle's door, searching the infinite blackness that stretched out before him for any sign of life. There was none, but then—

“ _Why are you doing this, Shiro?”_

Matt before him, on the ground. Holding, blood, blood everywhere, on his hands, on Shiro's hands, but it's no longer Matt, it's Allura, Allura is dying, dying, dying because of him...and he's—she's—taken away, dragged down a hall and then another, and there are lights, so many lights, a weathered purple face...screaming, screaming, screaming...cooper filling the air, a body—his body, Allura's body—torn apart, stitched back together by unholy darkness and he can't stop it, can't stop it, can't—

“ _My greatest weapon,”_ a voice crooned softly in his ear, and the want, no the _need_ to wash himself, bathe from tip to top to rid his physical being of the slime the voice was oozing onto him, into him, was unbearable. But nothing would purify him, not even if the skin was stripped from bone and doused in flames because this thing was inside him, was him, would be Allura, and he—

“Shiro!”

The Black Lion's Paladin blinked.

That voice. Matt's, yet...not Matt's.

_Pidge_.

“You ok in there, buddy?”

Another blink, another heartbeat.

_Lance._

“Yeah, um, you don't—you don't sound ok. I heard screaming. Well, we all did. But I'm the one saying we did. I mean, I think we all did, right, guys?”

_Hunk._

“Shiro, what's going on? Talk to us, Shiro!”

_Keith._

And just like that, the demons are pushed away, locked back in the recesses of his mind. Because they were still alive, because they were his team, because he was their leader, because he can't fail.

Because Allura would not suffer as he did, because he was Shiro and because he was in love.


End file.
